Storm
by animasuperfreakgirl
Summary: He knew and was angry. She was hurt but hid it. A storm of emotion has formed and Usagi is caught in the middle.


**disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon. wish i did 'cause I'd be rich!**

p.s.I'm a beginner so be nice about this fic or I'll have a evil emoticon glare, at you and a butterfly too Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨Ʒ

A gentle breeze blew around a few leaves; it was a beautiful day with a blue sky, white clouds and every thing seamed peaceful but unknown to the sailor scouts a storm loomed over the horizon. A boy about 13 or 14 ran up the steps of the Hikawa shrine. He had green eyes brown hair and wore a apple green t shirt with some writing in orange-red, black and white sneakers and blue jeans.

"Hello" said a aged but lively voice from behind the boy. He turned around quickly to face the owner. It was Rei's grandfather. Rei's grandfather was a short, tan, bald, good-humored and unrepentantly lecherous man, who often wore a typical priest outfit similar to his grand daughter's.

"Hi mister, have you seen Usagi?" asked the kid.

"Hmm..." he crossed his arms "I think she and her other friends are in Rei's room. Wh..." was all he got to say before the boy bolted trowed Rei's room.

嵐

Five teenage girls sat around a small table covered with papers and books. Minako was wearing a short sleeved yellow blouse and Skinny Jeans. Makoto was had on a green long sleeved shirt with a v-neck line and boot cut jeans. A navy blue long sleeved shirt and nee length white skirt was worn by Ami. Usagi was dressed in a pink t shirt with ウサギ printed on the front and blue overalls . The girl in the red and black striped t shirt and black slung pants was Rei.

"I hate weekend homework" said Minako as she threw a thick, tan colored textbook behind her.

"It's about time I left unless you need any thing" announced Mamoru who just dropped by. Mamoru was wearing black dress pants and pink dress shirt. Just as he stared to make his way to the door, it sung open and there stood the boy.

"Usagi we **need** to talk."

After a moment of shock Usagi spoke "Hi-ya Shingo."

The boy shook a little as he tried to keep all the bitterness and anger that was pent up inside him for so long, before speaking in a low whisperer "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?" a confused look passed over her.

Shingo made his way to his sister and he asked once more in the same low whisper "Why didn't you tell me?"

Before Usagi or anyone could reply, all the anger that had been pent up in him burst out as he yelled "Why didn't you tell me you where Sailor Moon!" and landed a swift slapped across her cheek.

"Usagi!" someone screamed as they all rushed to make sure she was okay. The slap had been so hard that you could see a bright red, hand shaped mark on her cheek but other than that she was fine.

Silence fell over them. After what seamed an eternity, Mamoru spoke with stern eyes to the boy "What do you know?"

Once more Shingo spoke "Not much."

"How long?"

"For a while, I just... I just didn't want to."

"I know you're upset and have you a right to be but I didn't want you to worry or get hurt," Usagi interjected with true honesty and love.

"He didn't need to hit you!,"spat Rei.

He knew Rei was right but his anger flared at her words. Some how he manged to clam down. Then ignoring Rei, looked at his his sister and told his sister in a calm but bitter tone "It's my job to worry about you and as for hurting me mission not accomplished."

"Shingo."

"I'm not going to lie. Every day I would worry more and more about you. Every I hated you more and more. I hated (and still do) the fact that every time you left you might never come back, that you were going though something that I couldn't help you with or even understand but what I hated the most" he look at the scouts "was them."

"It felt like they where stealing you away from everyone else, from me!," at once the tears that he had held back for so long streamed down his cheeks. "Do you know what it feels like to every day see your sister but feel like a stranger. To watch her slowly drift way? i know we never have been close but I miss you."

No one said anything. After all there was nothing to say, Shingo had said it all. Shingo ran out the door;He simply couldn't take it any more, it felt as though he would be crushed by the uneasy pressure in the room if he remand any longer.

"What are you waiting for go after him you idiot! Go after him him!," Rei yelled after he left.

Awakened from her shock by Rei's word, she got up to go after her brother.

嵐

A girl walked side by side with a boy with thick glass, brown hair and had on blue and white tenses shoes, a orange shirt, a green jacket and blue jeans. The girl had red wavy that went about to her shoulders and held a pink bow. She also had green eyes, and was wearing a blue t shirt, a light pink skirt that had pockets, and white flats. This young couple had been enjoying a classic walk in the park when the boy noticed a familiar blond with odango styled hair.

"Hey, isn't that that Usagi?" inquired the boy.

The girl turned her head and was surprised to that it was indeed Usagi Tsukino. Usagi was running and turning her head as if looking for something. Then she noticed a boy about 13 or 14 hiding behind a tree.

"What did they fight about now?" mumble the girl when she realized what most likely occurred.

"You say some thing?" asked the girl's boyfriend.

"Oh it's nothing. Would you mined go home with out me there's something I need to do?"

He was about to ask what she was going to do but decide not to question his girlfriend. "Okay, see you later."

Umino waved good bye and walked way. While the red head headed to the boy.

嵐

_"When did she get so fast?," _thought Shingo, after making sure his sister was gone.

"Hi-ya Shingo. Long time no see" someone spoke.

He turned to see a girl about Usagi's age. He stared at her for a moment. "Who are you?"

"Naru Osaka" she said irritably.

"No way!" he exclaimed.

"Yes way. What did you and Usagi fight about this time?"

"How did you know we had a fight?"

"I've known you guy long enough to tell when you two have a fight. So what was it about anyway?"

"It's none of your business!"

"It was about her being Sailor Moon, wasn't it?'

"How..?"

"I've known about her being Sailor Moon for a while. Want to talk about it?"

嵐

Naru and Shingo sat on a park bench as they talked.

"So you basically slapped and yelled at her, then ran off."

"Basically yeah."

"You are one brave bozu*, you know."

"Okay, now I'm confused" said Shingo with a baffled look.

"You had the courage to tell her how you felt. I was too sacred to tell and in the end I let my best friend drift away."

"I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Don't get me wrong you didn't need to sap her but still you're one brave kid."

"I guess I'll have to say sorry for that and Naru thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Hey, Naru promise me some thing."

"What?"

"Promise me that you and my sister will try to work things out."

"Only if you promise to do the same."

"Okay, it's a deal."

With nothing left to say they just gazed at the dissents in Silence. Slowly Shingo ebbed into the warm amenity***** that was sleep. Much time passed before Naru turned her head and began to speak but stopped, when she realized he had fallen a sleep.

_"He looks just like Usagi did during school minus the skirt and blond hair" _she thought to herself_._

For a second she pondered on what to do next, then pulled out her cell phone and dialed faster than the wind. "**Hello**" came a voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Usagi, it's Naru."

"**No way, I don't believe it!**"

At this Naru giggled a little "I don't believe you have the same cell number!"

"**Sorry, but this isn't a good time**" she spoke with worry hanging in her voice.

"Just so you know, he's at the park by the shrine.

"**Who?**"

"Shingo, we where talking and he fell asleep. I didn't want to wake him, so I was wondering if you'd come pick him up."

嵐

The girl know as Usagi Tsukino walked with a dismal face. "_Why do I feel like this?_"

"**_It's because_** **_you_** **_let your other relationships fall apart_**" said her inner voice.

"_I didn't have time, beside what if they got hurt_."

"**_That's no excuse._**"

Suddenly Usagi was pulled from her inward conversation as she heard someone call her name. It was Naru.

"Um...Hi" she replied unsurely.

"Well I guess it's time for me to head home, bye" said Naru Osaka.

"Wait.. Naru I'm sorry."

"You don't need to say that, I know you're busy begin Sailor Moon and all."

"You knew?"

"Of course, I'm not a idiot" replied Naru.

"Still I should have told you" she said as she hung her head.

"You're right about that but I'm just glad that you're alive and well."

Usagi lifted her head up. "Maybe we can go out for ice cream, some time?" suggested Usagi.

"I'd love to" said Naru with a smile.

Naru glanced at her watch. "Well it's time for me to go, see you at school."

"Wait we don't go to the same school" stated the young super hero.

"Yes we do."

"Why I haven't I seen you?"

"My class is on the other side of the school."

"Oh." Usagi was still a bit puzzled at how she didn't notice her.

"Well see ya at school then."

Naru walked calmly away but as soon as she was out of sight, she broke down and started to cry as she silently thank the gods for giving her and Usagi second chance with their friendship. Usagi on the other hand just stared after her friend amazed with how well Naru handled the situation. But both of their hearts where filled with content.

After her friend was out of sight Usagi sifted her attention to her brother. She gently pushed him and spoke in a soothing tone "Hey, wake up sleepy head."

Shingo's eye's flashed open and he moaned "What."

"You fell asleep."

All the memoirs of what had transpired came flooding back. "Oh, yeah" he said as he looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry for slapping you and acting like a brat" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry for not realizing"apologized Usagi.

"I guess we both have a lot to be sorry for don't we?"

"Yeah I guess we do" Usagi thought fora second before speaking again "How 'bout I make it up to you?"

"Okay, then lets tell mom and dad your little secret?"

"It's a deal."

And so the storm of emotions was over... for now.

嵐

AN so please review! i want some input and feedback! pleeeaassseee? thanks. !

*Bozu: This is an informal way to refer to a boy, similar to the English terms 'kid' and 'squirt.

**amenity: **pleasant thing

嵐

_A little boy of only four years old sat curled in a ball, crying his eyes out. The boy was surrounded by darkness and terrifying noise of a storm echoed all around._

_"Hey what the matter tough guy, can't sleep?" _

_The child looked up to find the source of the soothing words. There stood a young girl with long golden hair, blue eyes__ and a warm, caring smile._

_"Tware are monters unter wy bed" he sobbed out.  
_

_"There are monsters?"she asked in the same soothing tone.  
_

_He merely nodded in reply. _

_"I'll beat them into moon dust, okay?"_

_"Okay."_


End file.
